kingleighs crossings
by j.k butler
Summary: naples a 19 yeah old girl determind to over rule her father and brothers to restore peice to Mordrivale kinder a snow white mixed with harry potter
1. preface

Preface

I was never the girl to follow the stereotypes of 'the girls shouldn't fight', 'the girl shouldn't walk alone', and 'the girl should wait at home as the boy brings home the money'... But I'm not that kind of girl. I want to fight... I'm going to fight and I don't care what anyone says...

My name you ask? You will find that out soon for I don't want to tell you... yet.

My father rules that was a peaceful kingdom where many towns have settled but now the place is corrupted and seemingly evil the people that walk around in this seemingly normal kingdom can be either warlock, fey, shifter, or human.

Me? I'm half shifter, half human. My mother married the king when she was young I had three siblings two now. All brothers destined to rule alongside with me. But father didn't want that... father saw to it that my twin died when I was 15 Grayson was his name we called him Gray for short we had the same views that people should be judged on their actions and be punished if had done something wrong.

Bradley he was like father he would hit and beat innocent girls, rape them... and James was following in his footsteps.

Don't think this story is going to end happy because you will be mistaken it won't in fact the only thing good about this story is that I ran away and well they haven't caught me...  
Yet


	2. chapter one unexpected meetings

Chapter one

I walked through a small town by the name of Kingsleigh. It had the old houses my mother used to talk about running away and us getting ... my mother died when I was 17 she was the one thing that protected me from my father. My father is harsh and evil. He beat her to an inch of her death then drew his sword and killed her. So I did the logical thing... I tried to kill him... But I didn't as much as I wanted to slit his thought and walk away. I couldn't I guess I have a lot of my mother in me... I think that may be a good thing.

The people around me looked at me in fear. I guess the black travellers cloak, the ripped jeans my look was almost punkish but softer and maybe the sword was a bit too much, no, it's going to be the sword. I just know it 'cause girls my age don't hold swords. That's UN-lady-like and IM-proper but I'll tell you a not so secret, secret... I am not proper! I am not a lady and I'll never will be.

A guy walked over to me tall, dirty blonde messy hair, and blue piercing eyes the kind you saw in art, the kind that most girls would wish see in their life time, the guy they wish to marry. He was muscled but not overly almost attractive... almost. Then he opened his mouth. "Excuse me ma'am, your scaring the locals..." he smirked as if he knew that I knew that.

"Don't worry prince charming I'm just passing through." I smiled wickedly as his face changed from a smirk to a glare.

"You better watch your attitude ma'am." He glared down at me. I may be five foot 5 but I can pack a punch.

"yes, yes prince charming you rule this town with daddies money and think you can do anything but let me tell you something... you're a big fish and a small pond... and I don't care who are you are." I walked around him and clicked my fingers at some girls who almost fainted in fear. I laughed. "Wow if you think that's scary... you're messed up..." then the one fainted. The man next to her glared at me so I leaned over and whispered. "Boo!" he jumped a foot and drew his sword ready to fight. I drew mine with a smirk and raised it to his neck. "Go ahead try and kill me ... but you should know you're killing king's daughter..." he froze in shock.

"I'm sorry princess I didn't know..." he mumbled bowing.

"Ick sir stand I hate being a princess." I looked disgusted. "I hate the 'improperness' of a sword where I see it as a fair weapon..." Someone laughed bitterly from behind me it was the laugh of my older brother Bradley.

"Well little sister it's good to see that you haven't changed much..." He smiled as I turned "you know I thought you may have gone girly and tried to replace mother" he sighed.

"Brad I'm never going to be like mother and when you and tarrent learn that the better cause I'm not going to change into that stupid way and you're kidding yourself if you think so." I gave a sinister glare. "Now I believe there's a fainted girl there go ahead take her I know you want to asshole." I growled like the wolf I am and he growled back he knew I fought better than him I don't know why he was trying to fight. "I must be on my way" I walked off.

It didn't take long to hear that someone was following me. The steps were heavy that meant he was male. He was light on his feet because he wasn't making much sound but he hand to be fast because I started jogging. He followed his footsteps getting heavier. I turned drawing my sword and held it to his neck. "Name and why you're following me. Now!" I could feel my eyes going hard

He cleared his thought "Ryke ma'am and I was making sure a little lady like your self doesn't get hurt but I can see you can look after her self... " he swallowed loudly sweat building up on temple. "Although I thought you would remember me..." ahh he was prince charming...

"Prince charming... " I smirked and moved my sword away from him. No point in spilling innocent blood.

"Thank you princess... I would like to thank you for removing your sword." He smirked I rolled my eyes.

"It wouldn't be fair to hurt a commoner would it?" I faked my innocence.

He smirked at me. "You're really a piece of work aren't you?" I giggled wait I actually giggled which I never did

"You know it prince charming..." I smiled softly.

"I would rather you call me Ryke..." he said cautiously.

"No you suit prince charming more much more 'mucho' " I laughed grinning as he shook his head at me and mumbled something about me being evil. "I'm not that bad you know if just don't like people much"

"Princess what should I call you?" he asked politely

"You can all me Naples if you wish..." I looked away checking the surroundings he scanned my face his eyes zeroed in on my cheek where there were three claw scares.

"How did you get these?" he touched my cheek running his thumb over the scars

"I got on the wrong side of demon he didn't like me much most people don't." I pushed his hand away softly. Ryke looked at me confused.

"Don't you want me touching you?" he asked

"Yeah just cause you can talk to me doesn't mean you can touch by battle scars..." I spoke annoyed. He raised an eyebrow and stepped back. "Sorry I'm just weird... I like personal space and have a little bubble."

He shrugged. "I get it you're not one to open up easily, but a girl like you shouldn't be in the woods at night" he looked sincere.

"Yeah because the big bad wolf will eat me." I laughed. "Prince Charming I am a wolf." I smirked as he looked gob smacked.

"Y-y-you're a what?" he almost shouted

"I'm a wolf... See..." I changed into my form a russet wolf with black specks he looked like he was going to faint. My wolf form was my natural state.

"Wow... You're really one of them... " He almost glared. I shifted back and had my sword back against his neck growling.

"Im nothing like them they are savage and I am more human than the rest of my shifter side... are horrible and I refused to even be in the same room as them..." I must have looked scary because he whimpered.

"I... I'm." He swallowed loudly "I'm sorry... Naples..." I removed my sword from his neck and looked away.

"You want to keep pressure on the cut..." I whispered barely audible and started digging through my little shoulder bag.

"What a small bag!" his eyes widen as my whole arm went down and into the bag.

"I didn't say talk i said pressure on the wound..." I glared. He obeyed and heard a thud in the bag. "That would be my cooking stuff..." I flinched pulling out my first aid stuff and starts stitching his wound slowly.

He winced a few times. "Take your time why don't you?"

"Hey I'm not good at the healing thing be thankful I'm even helping you prince charming..." I hand him some syrup. "Here drink this it tastes like crap but it will help..."

"Remind me why I followed you?" ryke said looking up at me.

"You didn't you just followed I don't know why are you working for my father" I spat out glaring slightly.

"No I'm not working for you father. I would not follow my brother's footsteps..." he looked annoyed and mad.

"Your brother's name?" I growled my gut not trusting him.

"Dusty… or Dust Jones" he looked up innocently but still mad as I froze in in shock.

Dust… was his brother… no not possible he's lying… it can't be true


End file.
